


Ragbag

by HYPERFocused



Series: Tattered and Porn [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Clothing, Community: wednesday100, Drabble, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fabric of their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ragbag

"So how long have you been in here?" RedYellowBrown asked BlueBlackGrey. What was left of him, at least. His edges were badly singed.

"Just a few weeks. There was a fire. Clark saved everyone."

"Sounds familiar." Red lifted an arm, gesturing towards the bullet holes dotting his torso.

"Damn. And you were such a lovely pattern." Blue's frayed sleeve reached out and patted Red on the shoulder.

"You know, I don't cotton to those jerks who want to hurt our boy. He deserves better."

"He's got Lex."

"Yeah." Red said happily, remembering the feel of crisp linen on warm flannel.


End file.
